


Mr. Perfect

by MonsterHeart



Series: Sammy and Bendy [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is having a crises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sammy does not understand but means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterHeart/pseuds/MonsterHeart
Summary: Bendy reflects about himself in a mirror.Tw: Body Image
Relationships: Bendy/Sammy Lawrence
Series: Sammy and Bendy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The tall gangly demon looked at the long cracked mirror. Gently putting his gloved hand over his permanent smile his horns moving slightly as he shifted his weight.

The demon took his hand and tried to wipe the ink dripping down his face upward, but it didn’t seem to do much of anything and it dripped back down again within a few moments. The demon would frown if he could.

He looks nothing like he’s supposed to and the demon housed some internalized guilt about that. All these sacrifices by a mad man and the monster made from them still didn’t turn out quite right.

The demon tilted his head leaning towards the mirror slightly. Sammy had talked about his past life, but Bendy didn’t remember anything so far back. He simply remembers being and then being very confused by the world surrounding him.

He remembers a man calling him soulless. He remembers being in a great deal of pain- darkness- revival.

But he doesn’t remember being anything else. The demon let out a slight whimper. What if I am soulless, heartless like they think. He pushed his hand against his chest.

Empty?

But what about Sammy? To care so much about a hollow pointless being? How? Sammy was so sweet he made songs and art all about Bendy. Sammy found him beautiful, handsome, powerful, all things Bendy didn’t see.

Bendy glided his hand down his side feeling the bumps and ridges, he was rough and pointy. Nothing like how he’s supposed to be. Not the friendly round and soft character on the screens. He constantly felt hungry, starved and he’d eat so much, but not gain anything from it.

It’s not fair- so imperfect. Bendy whined pressing his face against the mirror and slowly falling down making a slight squeak against the glass and leaving a trail of ink on it.

Bendy didn’t understand it. Why did he feel this way?

Sammy opened the door walking into the small hut and looked at the demon in surprise. Bendy seemed so distressed and Sammy didn’t understand why. ” **Bendy**?” He questioned walking over to the demon and sitting beside him disregarding whatever he came in originally for. . ” **What bothers you, my Lord?”**

For all their strives in understanding, they struggled. Bendy could not talk only make sounds like coos, purrs, and growls that he used to communicate. It made talking often seem like a one-way street. Only so much could be communicated with body language.

Bendy sighed leaning his body against Sammy slouching into the smaller man. Bendy’s head hung low off of Sammy’s shoulder and his back curved to even be in that position. Sammy slowly put his arms around the demon. ” **I don’t know what’s wrong My Lord, but I’m sure we’ll fix it together.** ”

Bendy let out a low growl almost sounding like a grumble. He sincerely doubted they’d ever be able to fix him and he knew Sammy didn’t really understand what was wrong either.

Sammy moved his head kissing the demon on the side of his face. ” **It will be ok My Lord.”**

Bendy huffed pressing his hands against the floor so he could still be leaning, but no longer on top of Sammy. He stared at Sammy closely with unseen eyes, his face inches from Sammy’s.

Sammy wasn’t wearing his mask today to which Bendy noted as being off. Sammy rarely took off his mask. Bendy whined pressing his forehead against Sammy’s. Bendy enjoyed seeing Sammy’s real face his glowing orange eyes being the few things of color in this place, but Bendy couldn’t help but think that he took off the mask for how awful he was.

Bendy broke away from pressing his forehead against Sammy’s and sat up completely. He brought his hands towards himself and scratched at his own face.

” **My- My Lord- Bendy what are you doing-?”** Sammy said his voice dripped with worry. He grabbed Bendy by the wrists trying to pry Bendy off himself. It wasn’t very effective Sammy was much weaker than Bendy when it came to brute strength. ” **Bendy stop it!”** Sammy yelled the first time he had raised his voice at the demon in such a manner.

The yelling was enough to snap Bendy out of the obsessive scratching. He let Sammy pull his hands down from himself. The ink on Bendy’s face shifted dripping down further on his face. ” **My Lord why would you scratch at your beautiful face like that.”** Sammy let go of his wrists and then brought his own hands to lay on the demon’s cheeks. ” **My Lord I don’t understand? Are you in pain? Scratching will surely not help if you are.”**

Bendy whined, large ink glob made tears run down his face. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He’s just a mindless, soulless monster, just like Joey said, Just like Conner said, just like Alice said. Just like Bendy says.


	2. Announcement

I have decided to compile this series and will now post future works on it through this link or through the story "Ink Tainted Heart"

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957412/chapters/73743393>


End file.
